


No Witnesses

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Set after Henry is attacked by the Searchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry is not very good at playing pool.





	No Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn’t one of my works in progress, this came from me thinking over a possible story for Too Many Henrys, so I can report that fic is sort of helping me break this writing rut I'm in. This story is also inspired by how much mucking around I do with the pool table when I play the game.

Those things were terrifying, but Henry didn’t scream or make even a single sound even after he found an unlocked door, and quietly closed it behind him. He could hide here for a while, until he no longer heard the bubbling and scratching of those creature.

Putting his axe to his side, Henry turned around to inspect the room he’d be spending time in for the next minutes or hours, and realized with a sense of dread this was the pool room. Thirty years had dulled his memory of the layout of the studio, but memories of this room were still a fresh wound. 

Henry had been dragged into this room far too many times, and embarrassed himself just as many times. Even Sammy Lawrence had done better than him, and it was clear Sammy had even less understanding of the game than Henry did. No matter how many times Norman Polk had explained the angles and rules and smacked Sammy on the back of the head when he tried to use to pool stick on its side - because it made more balls move at once, Sammy would reason to Norman and everyone else - Henry’s attempts to play were always what ended up getting talked about for weeks afterwards. 

He’d never lived down the time he’d shot a ball off a table just as Joey walked in the room to collect him for a meeting with investors, and it bounced off a wall, a chair, and then right off Joey’s face. Henry was office hero for a week, and Joey had laughed it off, but it was still embarrassing. 

All these misgivings, and yet Henry approached the pool table with cautious steps. There were no witnesses, and the pool table was set up to play. Henry couldn’t spot a pool stick around, but he had his axe. 

Henry positioned the axe like a pool stick, and was lined up for a shot, hoping there wasn’t anything breakable secretly hidden in the room, and took the shot. 

Several balls fell off the table, and Henry was now just now spotting one of the balls looked too much like a human eye. But despite this, pool was a lot more fun without any witnesses.


End file.
